The Second Soul
by DollarPizza
Summary: Fiona didn't die. Yeah, she fell. From a tall cliff. A fall that could kill her. But that doesn't mean she died! She was simply lost from her friends but not from the world.
1. The Fall

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; these characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Ransom Riggs.**

* * *

Fiona POV

_No. This can't be possible. How did the wights find this meangrie? Was Miss Wren tortured? Maybe it was my friends. No. It can't be. They only left a couple minutes ago. _

Suddenly I hear a loud, ear piercing, scream. _Claire. _I try to get away from the cliff but there's too many soldiers around me. Pushing and shoving me.

"Claire!" I yell in my Irish accent. I probably wasn't heard over all the commotion. I open my mouth to yell again but then I get violently shoved. I tumbled past the edge and off the cliff. trying to hold onto a ledge or a branch but I was falling to fast.

_No! You can make some plants grow to catch me or soften my fall … _

I think about it, realizing that the only way I could survive. I start making a nearby branch grow but when I reached it it wasn't big enough. Only long enough to give me a splinter in my arm but I couldn't feel the pain. I looked down and saw that the only way was to make a branch grow around the bottom of the cliff but I was too far away.

_You can't make it. You need to accept your death._

I actually thought I'd be fine, word would get out soon and everyone would come back for Claire.

_And you,_ I thought but it was buried behind my brain. When I actually took notice of it, I panicked.

_NO! I don't want to die today, in this place, overrun by wights._

I reached the ground, ready to break all my bones. I was getting closer then suddenly I touched the ground, softly. No. More like the ground was a pillow. I placed my palm on the ground. It was rock hard again.

"You're alive!" a pale, almost transparent elder man said, "Good, now do you think you're strong enough to apparate?"

I'm a peculiar and yet I'm dazed over what is happening. I wanted to ask but then I realized I hardly say anything to my friends. Why would I be talking to this stranger?

"Are you mute?" the man asked.

I shook my head.

"Please, you've got to answer me."

I took that in great consideration.

_You had a chance to speak to your friends a long time ago. Now you don't. If you talked to this man, maybe there would be a way._

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

I took a deep breath and repeated it.

"Great. Now let's get out of here."

"I hope you don't mind if I ask who are you?"

"I'm Albus Dumbledore. The half ghost of him."

"Half ghost?"

"Oh yes. I've found a way to be in heaven and a ghost. Harry is sure happy to meet his parents."

"Um, who's Harry?"

"Harry Potter of course."

I took a deep breath and nodded along like I understood.


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; these characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Ransom Riggs.**

* * *

"Come on Rose! The test is tomorrow!" Al said, flipping through the textbook.

"I know everything already," she groaned, slouching in her chair.

"It's pointless. Rose knows everything, as she just said, everyone else is bored or just doesn't care - what that's the same thing! We've been studying for hours anyways!" Lorcan said, his feet propped up on the table. Everyone just nodded along until Dom broke the silence.

"Oh look!" she called out from her seat at the window, pointing outside. To get away from work, everyone - but Al- bolted up to look out the window to see what Dom was pointing at

"Dumbledore is back!" continued Dom, then adding, "Wait, who's that next to him?"


	3. Weeks

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; these characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Ransom Riggs.**

* * *

Fiona POV

I spent my first week basically living in isolation. I just spent my time in a spare room by someone called Hagrid. Eventually I told both Dumbledore and Hagrid about my real life and they were pretty kind to me though I did mention that getting out was my first goal. Instead, they wanted me to stay a bit seeing how hectic everything was in the loop I came from. So my first couple of weeks were spent growing plants.

Dumbledore and Hagrid weren't trying to keep me from everyone else. They wanted me to socialize. I couldn't. So I spent my time either in the back garden around the forest or inside my room. I prefered to keep to myself when I was with my friends and I still do.

Back to the topic of my friends. I suppose it just kind of pains me to see big groups hanging around together. It just reminds me of them. And every time that thought comes to my head, I run into my room and reshape my pot plant into a regular shape and turn it back into Adam. Not completely identical but close enough.

* * *

**Why I made these chapters so short is beyond me. Honestly, I have no idea whether or not I'm even going to continue this fanfic since I wrote the first 3 chapters a long time ago, after a while I uploaded it onto this site, and just never updated it. And I also have no idea how I'm going to continue it or end it especially since the 3rd book made everything complicated with Fiona coming back and all. Hopefully I continue writing this (but the realistic side of me is saying that I'll end up procrastinating and giving up).**

**-DollarPizza**


End file.
